Reila
by Raella94
Summary: Reila' is a story about Reila, Kai from the GazettE and Miyavi. Reila managed to land a contract at PS Company under the name of 'Kiyoko' with help from Kai, her boyfriend. However, Miyavi has set his eyes-and heart-on her. Who will Reila choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Reila**

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Hiro, happy birthday to you!"

Reila looked at her elder brother, Hiroshi (Hiro for short), with such fierce pride one could mistake her for her mother. That is, if his mother was 5 foot 4, with long, soft curls that have been dyed black with red streaks and had a face that belonged on the cover of Vogue.

Reila dabbed dramatically at her kohl-lined eyes, smudging it slightly, with a paper napkin and sniffed loudly. "Oh my! My Onii-chan has all grown up now! I could still distinctly remember the days where you still wet your bed. Ah… How fast time flies…"

Hiro scowled at her and turned to Kai. "I don't know how you can stand her! She's so irritating!" exasperated Hiro. Kai, being the goody-two-shoes and loyal boyfriend, jumped to Reila's rescue. "She's not. And I have my ways…" winked Kai with a huge and oh-so-cute grin. "Besides, she's cute, caring, wonderful and the best girlfriend ever!"

Upon hearing that, Reila's face turned a delicate shade of pink and progressed steadily to scarlet when Mika, her best friend, nudged her while giggling madly. "Ah… Young, innocent love! Could it get any better?" Mika mused. "Although I won't say it's very innocent, right Reila?"

Reila shot Mika a look that could kill and fake-whispered loudly. "My parents and not to mention my brother are all here! Are you trying to get me killed?" "You know I love you too much to do that! Aww… Don't be angry. Look! It's your turn to go on stage! Better not disappoint your fans!" Mika said with a grin.

-Up on stage-

"Thank you Onii-chan!" With that, Reila ended the song that was written by her especially for this occasion and executed a neat bow. "Arigatou" is the title of the song and it is to thank her brother for all his care and concern. She had written the song with drums, an acoustic guitar and a bass guitar in mind but had managed to pull the song off with only her trusty guitar (acoustic of course!). Her soulful and rich voice together with her guitar was already enough to rock the stage.

As she exited the stage, she could feel her eyes being drawn to a man unfamiliar to her waiting beside the steps from the stage. He was tall, about 5 foot 9 and looked to be in his mid-forties. He was blessed with a face that aged gracefully and stood with an air of authority. However, all that was not why she had been drawn to him. The reason was relatively simple: he was dressed in a smart suit when everyone else just wore T-shirt and jeans.

The man took a look at her and broke into a huge grin. "My name is Nakamura Tamayo and I'm Kai's agent. I work for PS Company and I'm very impressed by your performance. Kai has always told me about your talents but I regret to say that I never took him seriously. One tends to exaggerate about one's girlfriend. Would you like to go for an audition?"

"Me? You want me?" Reila's usual spunk had all but deserted her. Her voice had turned squeaky and she flinched slightly at it. God, she felt like a five-year-old. "Yes. You are very talented. Is the song self-written?" asked Mr. Nakamura. Reila nodded. "And it just got better. Are you for real?" the agent joked and it made Reila felt slightly at ease.

"I'll arrange for an audition and I'll let you know the details through Kai. That is, if you are agreeing to the audition." Of course she agreed to it! It's an once in a lifetime opportunity! The agent then bided her good-bye and went off, presumably to look for more hidden talents. "Wait. Did I just call myself a hidden talent? So all this is real? Yippee!" she thought excitedly.

-The end of the party-

"Mika-chan! Have a safe trip home!" Reila said to her friend. From the corner of her eye, she could see Hiro walking uneasily towards Mika. "I'll like to call you. May I have your number?" Hiro blurted out, blushing madly.

"I guess I'll just go away now…" Reila said in a sing-song voice and went off, whistling nonchalantly. "Ignore my sis. Can I call you?" Hiro asked after Mika gave him her number. "Well, you have my number. So of course you can call me! Didn't I just gave it to you?" reasoned Mika. "Oh, never mind. Bye! I'll be waiting for your call!" Mika waved and got to her car. Hiro stood there grinning like an idiot until Mika's car, a cute Toyota Camry, turned and disappeared out of sight. Ah… Love is in the air!

-End of Chapter ONE-

Disclaimer: I do not own Kai, the GazettE or Miyavi (which means the non-fictional characters)! The fictional characters? They're all mine! The name Reila belongs to the GazettE but the girl is still mine, I hope...

Author's note: Please feel free to give CONSTRUCTIVE comments on how I can improve. Thank-yous and praises are also accepted. :D


	2. Chapter 2

-Next Day, At PSC-

"Kai! Please help me tell your girlfriend about her audition date and details. It's all on this," Nakamura-san, Kai's agent, thrust a sheet of paper filled with words into Kai's hand. His easy grin would make any woman swoon with giddiness but the truth was, he's gay. The common myth about agents was that most of them were closet gays and sadly, it happened to be true. Nakamura-san was a handsome man and his preference for men was a huge disappointment for the female staff at PSC.

"Sure thing. Reila would be delighted!" Kai grinned and studied the sheet of paper. "Hmm… The date's scheduled for Wednesday, 2 pm. Do I have an appointment or meeting scheduled that day?" he asked Nakamura-san. (For some reason, he's always Nakamura-san.)

Kai's memory, or rather, non-existent memory was legendary in PSC. He would always leave his things, even stuff like his wallet and hand phone behind and this problem would worsen during tours. The staff who had helped him retrieve his stuff always noticed a slight twinge of guilt in his voice when he thanked them for their help. He couldn't help losing his things and it made him feel extremely guilty that he had to trouble the staff.

"Nope. You're free that day, remember?" Nakamura-san joked. Asking Kai if he remembered, had become an inside joke among the staff of PSC.

Kai's dimples flashed for a moment and faded when he spoke. "I swear I will kill you for that!" he jested. The relationship between Kai and his agent were more informal, like friends. It was rare in the music industry and both of them were grateful for it.

"I think I'll go and surprise Reila with this" Kai waved the sheet of paper around in a comical manner and smiled. A newbie (a nickname for new members of the staff) squeaked when she past by and saw this. Kai waved enthusiastically at her, partly because he wanted to make her feel welcomed and partly because he was so pumped up by the thought of springing this pleasant surprise on Reila. The newbie blushed instantly, kept her head down and went on her way, no doubt cheered up by Kai's 'welcome'.

-At Anomie, a restaurant Kai & Reila frequent-

"WHAT?" Reila positively screeched into Kai's ear when she heard about her audition. "I didn't expect it to be arranged so quickly!"

Kai stroked the back of her palm. "PSC has always been this… efficient," he said lightly, pausing for a slight moment to ponder on the appropriate word.

"I see…" Reila lowered her eyelids a little and glanced at her preoccupied palm. She looked up at Kai just as he was leaning in to her. Their lips touched lightly, a soft sensation that felt so innocent, so pure and yet, both of them knew what lurked underneath that façade- pure desire.

"My place?" Kai smiled hopefully at her, a spectacular vision of cuteness personified.

"Aww…" Reila couldn't help but marvel at his ability to act cute. For a man his age, he sure knew how to get his way by, well, acting cute.

-At the audition, PSC-

"What instruments can you play, Takishima-san?" the executive director of PSC asked Reila, addressing her by her family name. He seemed bored, as though he wasn't impressed by her and thought that she's a waste of his 'precious' time. Judging by the look on the various authorities from PSC, her answers had been good, impressive even. "Maybe he's emotionless," Reila chuckled inwardly, refusing to let a complete stranger intimidate her. She filled her mind with the thought of Kai waiting behind the closed doors of the conference room where the audition was held and relaxed.

"Guitar, both electric and acoustic, bass guitar, drums, percussion instruments, piano, violin and the cello. Anything else?" Reila answered him and asked a little question back. She was momentarily taken aback by the director's response, a smile that her mind blanked out.

"Congratulations and welcome to PSC."


	3. Chapter 3

-At , a pub Miyavi frequents-

"Hey," Miyavi said casually to his agent, glancing around the dimly-lit pub to check for any potential stalkers, "what's the special occasion?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you might be interested to hear about something…" his agent, Ishima Yume replied smoothly. "Kai brought his girlfriend in for an audition."

He didn't flinch, not even a slight change of expression was detected, when Miyavi scowled fiercely. Miyavi had always disapproved of dating, and once said that girls were an unnecessary distraction. His work was his life, his everything and he absolutely refused to let anything, anyone get in his way. Even though he and Kai were good friends, he still didn't care for his (Kai) girlfriend. He had even, on many occasions, persuaded him to leave his girlfriend.

"WHAT?"

"She got accepted."

"WHAT?"

People around them had started edging away slowly, probably due to the fact that Miyavi was exuding an air of fury. His temper was legendary and had been known to snap at people for no particular reason. However, people weren't all that offended as he more than made up for it by producing such wonderful music. Miyavi was undisputedly the darling of the industry, and they show their adoration for him by tolerating his eccentricity. He could splash paint on anyone and they won't even flinch or bat an eyelid. Up till now, only one person didn't think that highly of him – Ishima. That is probably why he was Miyavi's agent. He could always be depended upon to plant Miyavi's feet firmly on the ground, to pull him back to reality.

Miyavi took a few deep breaths and stabilised himself. "Tell me more about this girl…"

-At PSC's Conference Room-

"Takishima-san, please sign here if you think the contract is alright." The lawyer representing PSC told Reila politely. Reila and the representatives for PSC were situated in the same conference room where the audition was held to make Reila an official member of the PSC family.

Reila signed on the dotted line firmly, without hesitation. She was more than eager to get it over with as official things like this made her nervous. She was more of a casual, pizza-eating type of girl, not like those formal and uptight ladies. It was a miracle that she passed the audition without breaking into sweat. Having Kai nearby during the audition was a huge relief for Reila. However, due to work commitments, Kai couldn't be there for Reila this time.

"_Hang on girl… Don't panic!" _Reila reminded herself. _"Wait. I've signed the contract already, right? So I'm officially a member of PSC? Oh my God. PANIC!"_

-At PSC's lobby-

Miyavi took off his sunglasses and cap once he stepped into PSC's lobby. The blast of cool air gave him some relief from the hot sun that blazed outside.

"Konnichiwa, Miyavi-san." The smiling lady behind the lobby's counter greeted him.

"Konnichiwa, Miyoko-san." Miyavi answered with a bright smile enough to send girls on a frenzy but Miyoko-san was a matronly woman famous in PSC for her chocolate chip cookies and therefore, immune to his charms.

He turned towards the direction of the elevators just as a girl in her early twenties with black and red streaked hair came into his line of vision. He thought his heart had stopped beating for what seemed like an eternity. _"She is so beautiful." _

The girl dropped her portfolio and stopped to pick it up. Just as she was about to bend down, Miyavi swept the file up smoothly and handed it to her with a smile that was meant to bedazzle, a.k.a. kill. The girl blinked a few times to clear her vision and seemed surprised to see him. _"Well, I guess that's the standard reaction…"_ Miyavi sighed inwardly.

"Hi. I guess you already know who I am. It's kinda unfair if I don't know yours, right?" Miyavi flirted with the girl and could sense the girl's confusion. "You know, your name?"

"Reila. Takishima Reila." The girl answered hesitantly.

"_Reila... What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."_ Miyavi thought.

"Gomen. I gotta go. Thanks for…you know. Picking up my file." Reila bided goodbye to Miyavi, without revealing too much of herself to him. He didn't need to know that she was going to be his junior at PSC.

"Oh. I see. Bye then…" Miyavi said, albeit a little reluctantly. _"What is wrong with me? Girls are a distraction, remember?"_


	4. Chapter 4

-Over the phone -

"Hi, Miyavi-chan! I am cooking your favourite ribeye steak with cute little carrots and mashed potatoes on the side for dinner! Feeling hungry? Wanna come over and eat?" Kai cajoled Miyavi into going to his house for dinner. After being friends for so long, he knew that food was the best way to lure Miyavi. It so happened that Kai's favourite hobby was cooking and _voila_! Instant buddies!

"Do you have a favour you wanna ask?" Miyavi voice was thick with suspicion. Kai had often used food as bait to lure Miyavi into helping him with several sticky situations. The last time he ate Kai's ribeye steak, he ended up having to help Kai design a ring for his 'wonderful' girlfriend. He wouldn't be so quick to accept Kai's offer of dinner now.

"No! Of course not! I am so hurt that you actually thought I was going to ask you for a favour!" Kai sniffed dramatically.

Miyavi rolled his eyes even though Kai couldn't see it over the phone. He laughed out loud and paused for a moment. "Alright. I'll go…" Miyavi sighed and knew he was defeated. Kai was too cute to be turned down and often used his cuteness to his advantage.

-At Hiro's and Reila's Home-

"Hey! What are you doing here? Did I ask you over?" Reila asked Mika at the entrance to her house, a 3 storey mansion decorated to look like a typical 'abode' of the aristocrats in Regency period. Her parents made their money from real estates and due to their common love of the romantic Regency, unanimously agreed on the unique décor of their house.

"Nope. Hiro-san asked me over. It's for a project!" Mika practically shriek the last sentence out after noticing the mildly bemused look on Reila. She blushed when Reila went "Oh I see".

"I wished I could stay and see for myself how cute you guys are but Kai asked me over to his place for dinner. And he's inviting a special guest too so I can't wriggle out of the date. My loss, I guess…" Reila said laughingly.

"Oh shut up."

"Have a great time together!" Reila grinned and went on her way to Kai's house. She had been about to leave her house when she met Mika at the gate.

"_I wonder who the special guest is that Kai invited?"_

-At Kai's house-

Reila looked up at the familiar building and smiled to herself. The warm façade of the condominium never fails to cheer her up. She waved to the security guard at the gate and entered after showing her entrance pass. The tight security was one of the reasons why Kai chose to live here. Stalkers were not an option. With fame comes the loss of privacy and Kai was determined to keep his life from being intruded upon.

Reila smiled when Kai answered the door wearing his customized apron, a black, red and white concoction, wielding a spatula. The apron was a gift from her as she couldn't stand him wearing a frilly pink one while cooking. Even though he looked adorable in it, she just couldn't stomach the sight of a grown man in an apron as hideous as it looked.

"Good timing. My special guest just arrived a minute ago and he's looking bored. I have to cook so I can't entertain him. Here's your chance to show off your social skills!" Kai seemed a bit flustered and Reila almost swooned with giddiness. Kai looked cute 24/7, even when he's hot and flustered. No, scratch that. _Especially_ when he's hot and flustered.

"Uh… Do I even have a chance to protest?" Reila sighed loudly and batted her eyelashes at Kai.

"Zilch. Nada. Nope. Nil. Zero."

"I see…" She smiled and went in.

-At Hiro's Home-

"What's the project about?" Mika asked Hiro when she sat down on the living room's sofa. She only had a vague idea of the project that Hiro desperately needed help with and thus wanted to know more.

"Uh… I hope you won't mind but that was just a ploy to ask you over." Hiro had the grace to look sheepish. He wanted to see Mika but didn't want his sister to be nosey and interfere. He knew Mika would not keep it from Reila if she asked as they were best friends and no secrets were to be kept between them.

"Oh…" was Mika's stunned reply.

"Shall we watch a movie? We can watch it on DVD at home or we can go to the cinema now." Hiro forged on bravely, determined to make this 'date' a success.

"DVD. Do you have any popcorn at home?" Mika asked. Popcorn was her snack of choice when watching a movie.

"_This date is going to be great!" _Hiro cheered inwardly and relaxed.


End file.
